


Orca’s Updates

by Orca478



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: My ideas after The Council of the Elements is done.
Comments: 217
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I said I put a little post telling you the basic ideas of my future team Tony stories.
> 
> Please comment which idea you like the most.

STORIES THAT WILL HAPPEN.

This are stories that I have 100% intention of doing.

“Billionaire Father & Captain Mother.”

In this story. Tony is Peter’s biological father and Carol is his biological mother. 

Story is not a crossover and only fitures MCU characters.

Set mostly after Civil War, but has chapters before it, like Fury never sends Natasha undercover because he trusts Carol will help her husband. Or her being in the original Avengers team and the chosen leader over Steve.

Not friendly to Team Cap except Scott, who never joins them. Clint or Sam might get redemption.

Basically we go threw the MCU with this big change, and get Tony a happy ending.

The pairing is obviously Tony x Carol but also includes Bruce x Pepper and other pairings. You can suggest what they should be.

“Tony, the Master of Dragons.”

This is another crossover. This time with the How To Train Your Dragon universe.

Tony is a desendent of Hiccup and knows where the hidden world is. After Siberia he is rescued by the Night Fury himself, Toothless. 

Basically Tony gets a Dragon family that will get him his very deserved revenge. Just I,gen the rogues being attacked by dragons.

Pairing is either Tony x Carol or Tony x Mera, probably the latter, but the Tony romance is minor, most romance is from Toothless and the Light Fury.

(This one is my personal favorite, just imagine Steve being toyed by a Dragon.)

The MCU Momsterverse.

Idea suggested by Nikol Nikiforova

I’m the past I have added the monsters to the MCU world. This time we add the MCU in the monster verse.

Series has 4 stories, each following a monster verse movie. Hopefully we have some idea of what Godzilla vs Kong is about by the time this starts.

Steve will be cause that Godzilla and Kong fight though, that I already know.

Wanda has guaranteed redemption on this one. And she might actually be Tony’s love. The, other choice is Carol.

Mosnterverse human characters appear here to. Like Serizawa will he Tony’s mentor figure.

STORIES THAT ARE NOT GUARANTEED.

This stories might never happen, they are just ideas.

“The True SHIELD.”

This time, we follow the story of Agents of SHIELD, but season 3 starts after Civil War.

Phil rescues Tony and gets him on his team. Tony becomes great friends with the team, specially Mack, and he and Daisy fall in love.

It has 3 stories following seasons 3, 4, And 5.

Steve gets pardoned and tries to get Tony back. But his new family doesn’t allow Steve or his team close. 

“The Son of the Emperor.”

Pikwiki once suggested me a dragon ball crossover and this is the plan for it.

Frieza kidnaps Tony, and the emperor.......takes a liking to him.

Tony told him of his abuse and Frieza trains him to get his revenge. 

The plot in this one is still in huge development, but this is the basic idea. Focusing on a father son relationship between Tony and Frieza.

“The Destiny of Robert Bruce Banner.”

This one is a weird one. It’s anti Team Cap, but Tony is NOT the main character. This time Bruce gets the spotlight. This is just after his beatdown from Thanos. Where Bruce sets out to prevent the snap, and nothing will stop him

My personal fav Bruce x Valkyrie is the main pairing. I’ll stick to the cannon here and have Tony be with Pepper.

“Aqua-Tony, The Re-Write.”

So what is this ?

I have thought of rewriting the Aqua Tony trilogy, but with some changes. Changes you would suggest. 

The three stories have the same plots but you can tell me what do you want to change.

Also, the shippings are entirely your choice. The only two thst are set in stone are Tony x Mera, and Godzilla x Mothra, the rest, would be your choices.

So that’s it. This are my future plans. Tell me what you think.

Also, I might as well give an update on what’s going on with Maximum Carnage. The story is on indefinite hiatus and will not return until I am happy with the final product. This is taking me time so please be patient.

Tell me what you think of this ideas. 

See you tomorrow with the next chapter of “No More Strings.”

Goodnight, and I hope you are all safe and well.


	2. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s coming.

So after both reading the comments and thinking about it, I bring you some updates.

First of all, thank you all for the nice comments, I’m glad you liked my ideas. 

If you have any other idea like a crossover with another franchises, comment it, I can’t promise I’ll do it, but I’ll take a look at it.

So that being said, here is what’s going to happen.

“Tony: The Dragon Master.” Is in process right now. This might even come out at the same time as The Council Of the Elements is going. The reason, this is not a big series like most of my other Tony works. This will be one single story that I’m doing for fun. 

But before I start on it, I need some advice.

As I mentioned before, the main romance is Toothless and the Light Fury. Tony is being with Mera once again. So there is a bit of DD here, but only everything tied to the character. 

I wish to change my usual shippings so I want you to comment who do you want to end up together with Bruce, Thor, Pepper, Rhodey, etc. Also you can comment one sided pairings.

Most of this story is getting a Dragon father, mother, and three siblings that want to avenge him and give the rogues a lesson.

After this will come “Billionare Father And Captain Mother.” 

Like the former story, this is a single one, but it’s longer as we are traveling threw a lot of the MCU.

I read some of your ideas and they are great. For example, only a few will know of a Tony and Carol being married. Steve will be clueless and also bitter that they chose a woman over him.

Clint is gonna be nice this time, not the blind follower, but a good friend.

Also comment the pairings you want to see, besides the obvious main one.

Then a lot later will come “The One True SHIELD.”

All I can say is that is happening, but not anytime soon. This is a series and I won’t start that until the current one is finish 

I need to rewatch seasons 3, 4,And 5 to create a good plot

Specially I need to see how I add Steve and his followers to it and make them fuck up.

I do have this question to you.

Should we kill one of the rogues (not Steve) instead of Ward and make them Hive ?

As for the other ones I can’t say anything for now. That’s still far on the future.

No More Strings is about to finish and then we go into the Thanos arc, but let me tell you that this time, we aren’t following Infinity War at all. I’m creating so,etching different with some twits.

And then we go to the fourth and final part of the series, which is about......................

I’ll tell you that is not a Infinity War and Endgame scenario. It’s a thing you won’t expect.

Have a good night and stay safe out there.


	3. Update #3

Hello.

This is a new set of updates.

First of all I hope you are enjoying The Dragon Master, the plan went diferent from what I intended but I am loving how it’s turning out. Specially the thing with Tony and Dart. 

So I know many are expecting Billionare Father and Captain Mother.

Here is how things are going. 

I got many parts of the story plan, so as the changes to the Ironman films, Captain Marvel, Civil War, Homecoming, and the Avengers films. But I need your advice. Should I rewrite any other MCU film for this ? I’m thinking of doing a new version of Ragnarok but what about the rest ? 

Also updates on the ships. I have three selected. Apart of Tony x Carol obviously, Rhodey x María R, by your sugestion, Pepper x Bruce, and since he is a nice guy here, Clint x Laura. Do you have any ideas for the others ? I’m been thinking of Stephen x Loki, how does that sound.

Also this is going to be more of an anti Steve story than an anti Team Cap. Sam, Clint, Scott and Bucky are all going to be nice, leaving Steve just with Natasha and Wanda.

I’m glad to say I’m almost finish with the first part of “The True SHIELD.” It can come out any time. The part that I’m missing is everything involving the rogues. 

Do you have any suggestions, this takes place on season 3. So Ward and Hive are the villains.

I do have this idea of Steve leading a mission when Hive is on the town and getting his ass kicked.

The story will be 22 chapters long, each for a episode of the series.

As for some new ideas.

The Dragon Master has given me confidence to right more of this crazy crossovers.

Speaking of it, it’s getting a sequel. I won’t tell a lot but just you know, Peter plays a major role. 

Now for the other planned crossover, I have a similar one with the Lion King, but things are different.

You see, Tony truly dies in Siberia. He is reborn as Simba ! Simba’s life is almost the same, he befriends Timon and Pumbaa, falls in love with Nala, and looses Mufasa. The story of the Lion King basically. But there might be one little change.

You see Loki here will be the human protagonist, he is the one that knows that Tony has been reborned as Simba, and even if he has no memories of his human life. Loki in a quest for revenge, takes the Avengers on a delusional quest to “try to get Tony back” when he’s actually gone. The Avengers manage to confuse Simba with his old life (Loki creates a spell so they can speak with animals) but in the end Simba would realize whoever Tony was is dead, and he is Simba, and goes with Nala to fight Scar. Seeing the bonds of Simba with Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa, will make Loki have a change of heart, that and his growing romance with Bucky, which will make Steve really jealous. 

There is one other thing, and that is that maybe, instead of Scar, STEVE will be the responsable for Mufasa’s death, but that’s still to bee seen.

The story will have a scene with Simba and Nala mauling the rogues, some of them maybe to death.

Tell me what you think of this, the idea of Steve being mauled by Lions is enough for me.

That’s all for this, but there is one last thing.

I probably won’t be able to update as constant as before. As college is starting, but I’ll still be updating when I can.

And as always, I end this by wishing you a good night, and for you to stay safe.


	4. I forgot to add this too my last note :(

Hi.

As you read. I complete forgot this two ideas for my last note.

I’m sorry :(

So another crossover I’m planing is one with one of the best modern cartoons in my opinion. Steven Universe.

I love the original series and really like the movie (Spinel is just awesome)

Future though.......I didn’t like it as much.

Anyway enough of that. 

If you have read my two S.U stories. I always start them after Steven learns his mother is Pink Diamond.

So in this story. Tony and Greg are related and it is Tony the one that gives Greg all the money to raise Steven.

In this story. Garnet and Amethyst also knew about Rose being Pink. But they didn’t tell Steven.

Angered by the lias his son has faced. Greg takes Steven and leaves Beach City, along side Lapis and Peridot, who are also angered for what happened to Steven.

Greg moves in with his cousin Tony, who allows them in the compound.

Tony is starting his new team that consists on Rhodey, Vision, Bruce, Peter, Carol, Stephen, Hope, and the reformed Scott. 

He is also now in a relationship with Carol and Bruce is going out with Pepper. 

In the time, Tony bonds with Steven, and helps him get threw the lies the ones he trusted told him.

Steven gets closer to Lapis and Peridot more than ever, and falls in love for the former. ( 1000% Stapis shipper here)

But then Thor comes in and tells them about Thanos. 

Thanos is too powerful and the only one that matches him in power, is White Diamond.

So a quest to contact the Diamonds and establish peace begins. Steven must get Blue, Yellow, and finally White, to heal and accept their mistakes, and unite with Earth to stop Thanos.

In this universe the Diamonds are known across the entire galaxy and every planet fears them. Even Thanos and Odín fear White.

They also find and rescue Spinel along the way.

But then the stupid rogues come in. They are working with a corrupt SHIELD (Phil and his team lead a good SHIELD and are helping Tony)and they try to kidnap Steven for their own purposes. Also Steve sees the gems as a threat that he needs to take out.

It leads to a battle of the Steves were Steven kicks Steve’s ass.

The a battle against Thanos and the universe is saved.

I also have a third Tony is reborn into another creature story, this one is in the Ice Age universe. 

The Ice Age world is just bellow us. We never know until know.

When Tony is killed by Steve. He is reborn as the cub of Diego and Shira.

He does have his memories, but he soon gets used to his new life in the herd.

To bad fucking Steve doesn’t allow Tony to enjoy any peacefull life. He and his team try to get cub Tony so that Wanda can fuck him and get him back to normal.

And the story will probably end......with Shira killing Steve, in a slowly, and painful death, were Steve screams and screams, but no one saves him.

Nothing is more dangerous than a mother after all.

With that say, a little update on the announced stories.

The next story is going to be, the Third Council of the Elements story, or the first story of the One True Shield.

I have good things plan for them, and good fates awaiting Steve.

He is going to suffer.

I am also going to do the remake of Aqua Tony, and this is the changes I have. 

You can select the parings aside from Tony x Mera, and Godzilla x Mothra. Those are staying.

IN this story. The rogues and the corrupt Shield have picked Tony from Siberia, and want to lock him up in a cell until he follows his demands. However. Tony surprises everyone and uses his Atlantean strength to escape in mid flight and jumps to the sea and disappears.

A race to find Tony starts, but of course it is Mera the one that finds him to recruit him to fight Orm.

So they go in their journey but there are different things. 

Black Manta is hired by Steve and Fury to get to Tony, but he and Mera defeat him.

In an attempt to make sure Tony has no allies, they lock all of them in secret, Tony hears this and breaks them out with Mera and the Revengers, who show up and help Tony. Leading to a Tony vs Steve fight were Tony kicks Steve’s ass. 

Then the final battle at the sea happens and Tony becomes King.

But also. While all of this is happening. Phil is creating a new organization, Monarch. Along side a character I regret not adding on the original one. Dr, Serizawa.

The the other two stories will happen, I haven’t thought much about them yet. Only that Steve is again the one that wakes Ghidorah up, and Mothra has fun torturing the rogues.

You can suggest more ideas, but for now let’s keep it to the first story only.

That’s all. I hope you all have a nice night and stay safe.

....

Oh right, I forgot one thing.

It’s for the One True Shield and its a simple question.

SAM OR BUCKY ?

Muajajajajaja.


	5. Important Question for the One True Shield

Hello again.

This is quick.

I need two important things for the One True Shield.

One. Select the ships.

Tony will be with Daisy in this story. Lincoln is here but he is not bashed at all. He and Daisy are just brother and sister.

Cannon relationships are kept. Phil x May, Fitz x Simmons, Mack x Yo Yo.

What I need is relationships for the Avengers. 

Please suggest who should end with who on this universe.

Also. The second question is a simple one.

SAM, OR BUCKY ?

Thank you.

P.S tomorrow The Dragon Master will probably end, depending in my clases.

The little crossover I have with Ice Age will come soon, it’s just a 10 chapter story. I sisgest you read to see how Steve meets a very very very painful demise.


	6. Update number 6

Hello !

I want to start by saying thank you for the support the Dragon Master got, and the support the One True SHIELD is getting.

Now on too update.

The Infinity War is in a brief hiatus as I revise the ending, there is something about it that I am not liking, and I ain’t releasing something I don’t like. 

Also, I know many are waiting for Billionare Father and Captain Mother, But I’m dealing with writers block with that one in my planning. I can’t get Civil War and Ragarok right....

Please help :( 

For my next works.

This story has been on my file for a while, but I waited to see the response of The One True SHIELD to see if I should do it.

It’s happening, but this time we are going a bit dark.

Not dark in terms of Tony suffering, but in tearms of making the rogues, and many others, life’s hell !

Full revenge mode for this one.

The tittle of the story is, “Lord Blue And Lady Purple.”

It’s IronQuake as well. Seriously Tony and Daisy are so similar, I should have written them together a long time ago.

Basically, in this story. The Infinity Stones give two living beings a great amount of power so they can correct the universe in case it went badly. Each time two of the stones choose who they are, and they get the tittles based on the color of the stones. This time, it’s the Space and Power Stone the ones that choose, their picks, Tony Stark and Daisy Johnson. 

Also the two picks of the stones end up being soulmates.

When Tony and Daisy unite, they become Lord Blue and Lady Purple, And they fix the world so it can be ready for Thanos, however, they also have some sweet revenge. 

This story will feature a lot of bashing, character suffering at the hands of this two, but because they deserve it. The only characters I can confirm will be spared are Rhodey, Peter, Pepper, Bruce, Phil, May, and Mack. The rest.....they are possible prey. 

Of course Steve is the main target, and the rogues follow him. But others will feel the wrath of this too. Thor, Fury, Hill, FizSimmons And Yo-yo ( I haven’t forgotten how you treated Daisy in season 5), even Loki and Bucky are for some pain. This is revenge at its fullest. 

Peter is Tony’s biological son in this, and while Daisy is not the biological mother, she is taking the mommy role, and mama Quake will protect her baby.

I don’t know who will be the biological mother, my plan is that it’s Carol, but she leaves them when Peter is a baby and doesn’t return, and when she finally does, mama Quake has taken her spot. 

Of course it will conclude with this two beating Thanos’ ass and saving the world.

This is just a revenge tale. And it will be my next story probably.

Instead of allowing you to choose shipping, I was thinking this time, you can tell me how to turtore a character. You name the character ( it can’t be one of the ones I’m sparing of course. This ones are getting happiness.) and what you want me to do to them.

Let the revenge begin.

The second is my crossover with Steven Universe.

It’s IronQuake again, I fell in love with this ship.

Tony will now be a half gem, and a enforcer to White Diamond herself. 

White had her doubts of Pink being gone, so she secretly made Tony a hybrid, the arc reactor is actually his gemstone, which he can hide at will. White calls him the Cyian Diamond, and eventually sees him as her own.

The Diamonds are feared around the universe, even Thanos and Odín wet their pants at them.

No one can detect Tony’s gem. Except for Daisy, as she is the so called “destroyer of worlds” and the most powerful human in Earth, the two bond and end up together. 

Then Steven comes in, Tony senses what he is, and he tells White. This causes White to feel guilty about how she treated Pink, and wants to correct her mistake by making sure Steven is safe.

So Tony watches Steven, believing that the boy is happy with his life, until he learns that’s not the case. 

Steven gets tired of the pressure the gems are giving him, and then tries to do something horrible. Tony saves him and takes him in, bringing the lovely water witch and the awesome space dorito, other wise known as Lapis and Peridot, with him. As this two have always been nice with Steven.

Tony becomes a father figure to Steven, and trains him in the right way, not to be Rose, but to be Steven. Once Daisy comes in, Steven got himself two new parents. As well as Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Bruce, Gandpa Phil, and big brother Peter. The boy gets the family he deserves. 

Stapis is the ship for Steven here, big fan of this two together, Lapis and Peridot also have joy in this story.

But then offcourse the assholes arrive, the Gems try to get “Rose” back. The rogues want to use the gems for their own purposes, leading to a Steve battle where Steven kicks Steve’s ass. And both Odín and Thanos try to take Steven to manipulate the Diamonds.

The Diamonds learn about the last one, and they just go and deal with it themselves.

Then after the revenge and fight, we have a happy family.

Also,Spinel gets saved from the Garden, no way I’m leaving her there.

So there you have it, this are my two next confirmed proyects, both in my new IronQuake train :) 

I hope you enjoy them.

See you all tomorrow, and as always, stay safe, and have a good night.

Goodbye.


	7. Update #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update #7

Hello again. 

This is my 7th update with new announcements.

So my next work is one that has been in progress for a long time, and it’s finslly ready.

My full on crossover of the MCU, and the Monsterverse.

It’s named after the classic Godzilla film. “Destroy All Monsters.”

Instead of doing this big series, is a big single story, taking elements from Godzilla: King of the Monsters, Kong: Skull Island, and my predictions of Godzilla vs Kong. 

The main ship is once again, IronQuake. With MosuGoji being important to the story too. 

The basic is that after the Civil War, the Titans start coming out. Our good friend Steve wakes the MUTOs out in a rogue mission, and then Godzilla has to come out and stop them. Then Mothra wakes up, Kong leaves Skull Island, and he and Godzilla get in a fight, Rodan gets woken up from his volcano, and Ghidorah comes in as the villain, all ending in the battle of Boston. 

This story also fitures human characters from the Monsterverse, specially Dr. Serizawa.

In this story, Howard helped Serizawa create Monarch, after he gets doubts from SHIELD. When Bucky killed Howard and Maria, Serizawa takes Tony under his wing, and makes him his apretince. As he’s not alone in this story, Tony is much more confident in this story. 

Of course, like before, Tony has a special connection with Godzilla and Mothra. When he was a baby, he had a strange illness that there was no human cure, so Howard used Godzilla’s blood, and Mothra’s essence to heal him. The King and Queen of the Monsters are very fond of Tony, specially the Queen, as she is the one rescuing him from Siberia this time.

Tony is brought to Serizawa, who has Phil and his team with him. 

In this story, Phil was always a agent of Monarch, undercoveres in SHIELD because Serizawa is afraid what would they do if they found the Titans. After the fall and Ward’s betrayal. He gets the team to Monarch so they can be safe. Mack,Bobbi, and Hunter were never SHIELD agents, they always worked for Monarch.

Tony meets and bonds with the team, with Rhodey and Vision joining Monarch as well, and in the end, he and Daisy fall in love. 

Daisy and the others have the ages and looks that they have in season 6 by the way. 

Daisy has a connection to a Titan, Kong. Afterlife is on Skull Island, and when she was a baby, Kong saved her from Hydra, and sent her to the main land safely, as he can’t have her in the island with all of the monsters. It’s Tony and Daisy’s love the thing that makes Godzilla and Kong stop fighting, and unite.

That and of course, the arrival of Ghidorah. In this story, he is not frozen, when Godzilla defeated him, he fled to space, and is coming for his rematch.

It’s Ghidorah the one that destroys Asgard, Heimdall used the bi frost to send Thor, Bruce, Valkyrie, Loki, and all the survivors he could before Ghidorah finished the job. 

Oh and guess who causes a lot of damage. Steve. 

He and his team are going on rogue missions, which end up causing Kong to leave Skull Island, and fight Godzilla, and he wakes up Rodan and sets him on a rampage, which Mothra has to stop.

In the end, everyone unites for the Battle of Boston, where Godzilla and Mothra fight Ghidorah and Rodan, and Tony and Daisy must save Peter. He was kidnapped by the rogues as an attempt to clear their names, and the idiots had no idea what was about to happen. IronQuake beats the rogues, and the battle of the King, Queen, Tyrant, and Demon happens, but with some changes.

Pairings are of course IronQuake, MosuGoji, Hulkyrie, Philinda, FitzSimmons, and Peter x MJ, you can suggest other parings.

This will come after Lord Blue and Lady Purple.

Afte that, there are 2 choices. Please understand it’s my choice the order.

The first, is an idea suggested by Nikol Nikiforova. 

It’s called, Revengers United.

After Siberia, Tony falls in a portal that sends him to Sakkar. The Grandmaster traps him in Sakkar, but he soon meets Thor, who is also trapped. The two unite, with Tony promising Thor to help him with Hela. But then a third contender arrived, Daisy.

Here, the agents were just sent to space, not the future, and while the others are trapped with the Kree, they send Daisy to Sakkar as a gift for the Grandmaster. 

So once again, this is IronQuake :) 

The three unite and create the Revengers, they find Bruce and after the Thor and Hulk fight, he joins them as well, followed by Valkyrie, and then Loki. 

They escape Sakkar, and before they fight Hela, they save Phil and the others, and then they all go to Asgard and fight Hela. 

After that, they go to Earth, but Thanos finds them, but the Asgardian manage to escape this time, with the help of the Guardians.

They go to,earth. And find that Rhodey has made a new team, but has to deal with the pardoned rogues. Both the Revengers and the SHIELD team bash them. The Revengers stay as a separate team, with Phil as their Fury, and they become a true family, to Steve’s jealousy. Spider Man joins the Revengers instead of the Avengers. Creating also the IronQuake family. 

They fight Thanos, win, and they all live happy, except the rogues off course.

The other possible one, is the sequel to the Dragon Master, called, “Dragon Family.”

Taking place 4 years after the first one, Tony is a happy dragon, and he and Dart are expecting their first baby.

But then, the worst happens, the rogues escape and in a attempt to stop them, Wanda hurts Peter very very bad. 

In a way to save his nephew, the ghost of Ben Parker converts him into a dragon. 

Peter now has to adapt to being a dragon, but Tony, Dart, Toothless, Luna, and the others step in and help him. Making him part of the family. 

But Steve goes crazy, loosing Bucky, and having dragons be more popular than him, makes him go insane, and he thinks he has to kill all dragons. What ends happen, it’s that the rogues wake up a Acient evil dragon, that our heroes, both dragon and human, must stop it.

It will conclude with Toothless either severely injuring Steve, or killing him, I don’t know that yet, but the rogue won’t walk away from this one.

Story ends with the birth of Tony and Dart’s baby.

This is what’s coming. Tell me what your think.

As always, good night, and be safe out there.

Goodbye.


	8. Taking a Break from Marvel

Hello everyone.

For some time I have not been motivated to write Marvel stories, and Chadwick's passing made it harder for me.

That's why yesterday night I took a decision.

I am taking a break from writing Marvel stories and focusing in the other fandoms I am writing. 

I LOVE writing Marvel stories, but they have taken the time out of the others that I need to finish, or ideas I have for other fandoms. More specifically in the Owl House, Steven Universe, and Ice Age stories. 

All Marvel stories enter Hiatus, with one sole exception. "New Life in the Ice Age" will continue, as its just a fun story of killing Team Cap, and I do want to continue that. 

I do not know when I will return to write Marvel, but knowing me, it won't be long.

You are all welcome to join me on my other non Marvel stories, or if not, then see you next time ! 

Goodbye, and stay safe.


	9. Quick Update

Hey everyone, this is to give two quick updates regarding my Marvel work. 

I am still on break, and right now focusing on the Owl House fandom. 

That being said, while most of my marvel stories are still on hiatus, a brand new story that was completed before my break will be coming out soon. I just finished editing it, and will show it to the world soon. It's short, but it's a good one (i hope). 

It's called "Tony: The King of Emotions". It is a crossover with Inside Out. 

Will come out later this week, but don't expect daily updates. Story will be updated on Tuesdays, Fridays, and MAYBE Mondays. 

That being said there is one more thing.

I am putting my work "Maximum Caranage" up for adoption. I just don't feel like continuing it, but whoever wants to take it, may do so. Or if you think it should be deleted, you can say so as well. 

I do have other plans involving Venom and Carnage, but that's another story for another day. 

That's all for now. See you in a couple of days with The King of Emotions. 

Bye bye, and stay safe out there.


	10. Schedule

Hello. 

So you al noticed I am back in Marvel. Yeah ! 

But you probably noticed all of the stated stories that I have. So I have decided to settle some doubts. 

Of course, I am currently fully working in "The Princess of Infinity" which I am loving. Also expect more She-Ra crossovers. Combining this two worlds is fun ! 

But after this. I am finishing "Dragon Family." I already have the whole story written. And decided that, like HTTYD, this series will be a trilogy. With the third being battling Thanos. This will be fun since you know, Tony's a dragon. 

Then, two things may happen. 

One, I go and finish "King of Emotions." Now I really want to finish this story, since I LOVE Inside Out. However, part of me wants to write the story during the time that Soul is close to release. I am super hyped for Soul, and since that film looks so similar to Inside Out, I could use the hype. 

The other. The first part of the Disneyverse begins. It's the Frozen crossover. The Tittle is "Spirits of Fire & Ice" Basic premise. After almost getting killed in Siberia by Steve. Tony discovers he is one of the 5 elemental spirits out there. The Spirit of Fire. He can also sense that out of the other 4, only one of them is active like him, and of course, that's Elsa. So he sets off to find her, and unite the 5 Spirits for the coming of Thanos. Each story of the series is about finding one of the spirits, which is the protagonist of said Disney film, and will culminate in the team up. Making the whole series 5 stories. I also have decided not to add Tangled and Big Hero 6, sorry if you like them. But things would get very confusing. In the Frozen story. Steve and Co will be searching for Tony, to get him to fix things for them. And guess what, they will meet Hans, and Steve will trust him......oh Steve. 

Now regarthing other things. 

On Thursday I posted a She-Ra one shot called "You Never Know What You Have, Until You Lost It." The response was great, and I thank you for that. Now I am already writting the second (and only other) chapter, explaining everything that happened to Tony. But the question is. Should I make a longer story based on this now two shot ? I liked the premise, I like writting more Tony and Catra friendship, I like the idea of shipping him with Glimmer, and I like the idea of giving Steve everything just like Tony gets, but then Steve looses everything. Tell me what you think ? 

The other idea I have had, is a MCU DCEU crossover, but not just focused on Aquaman. I came to ideas, one, Tony joins the Justice League (and yes, I would ship him with Mera, because I like my favorite Marvel character being with my favorite DC character) and have all of the league's members be in there. Other MCU character would join the League, like Thor (who I am planning to ship with Diana) and Bruce. All the Revengers in General. (How does the idea of Bruce Wayne x Loki sounds ? FrostBat. I do ship Clark x Bruce however) 

But the other idea I have had. Is that instead of the League. Tony joins the Suicide Squad, and one of the missions, take Team Cap and SHIELD down. In this story, I would ship Tony with Harley (Quinn, not Keener.) and also make some Marvel Anti Heroes part of the Squad. Like Venom, and Deadpool. 

So, should it be the League, or the Squad ? 

And that's all for now. See you in monday with the next chapter of "The Princess of Infinity" 

See you all next time. Stay safe, bye !


	11. I need your advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need your advice regarding something.

Hey everyone. This is short.

You might think I am stupid, but I have a feeling I have to ask this. 

As you probably know, I’m currently writing Unite the League. Which has Mera in a major role. Now I love this character, but the actress that played it.....not so much. Or better said, have no love for her. 

The Johnny Depp and Amber Heard drama just reached the peak with the former’s firering, which I totally get, and share. I think if one is fired, the other should be too. I’m personally down for the whole Emília Clark idea, but that’s just my opinion. 

So my question is, do you all think I should put “Unite the League”in a brief hiatus while things calm down a bit ? 

I’m down to whatever you all want me to do. Do you think I should continue, or stop for some time and work on another story. 

If you say I should just continue, then great. But if you think it’s wise to stop for a while, then tell me. I get it. 

While I wait for your responses. For the next two days. I’m updating King of Emotions. Of the decision is that I should briefly stop. Then I’ll stop until this one is done. 

Thank you all. Please tell me (respectfully) what I should do.

Thanks, and see you all next time.


	12. Decisión and birthday special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decisión and a special.

Hello.

So, I have come to a desition from last night's question. 

"Unite the League" will NOT go into hiatus. You guys agree, that we are talking about Mera, not Amber Heard, and that there is abosulty no problem in using the character in a major way, despite who portrays her. I am glad we reached this conclusion, as I love this story and can't wait fir you all to read the rest. Next chapter will come tomorrow. Sorry for not uploading today, I'm spending the day with my family. 

Now, onto other business. 

Next week, it's my birthday ! (woohooo !) Monday 23rd to be exact. 

So I decided that that week, I'm doing something special. Apart form the usual chapter for Unite the League. I will upload one shots. On Monday, since it's my birthday, it's one of my choice. But for the other 4 days of the week. I am allowing you to give in ideas. 

https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeszAq2dnAqvaYQWE8AsMbEEs4v9jOM1LJ7LPY9MV0OQQQCkA/viewform

This link will lead you to a survey, where you have to answer 6 questions. 

The first is just write the name you want to be called in the prompt. You can remain anonymous if you wish.

The second question you will write who should Tony be paired with. You already know my personal rules for this. As long as they fit them, you can tell whoever you want. 

The third question you will also said what additional pairings (not involving Tony) to be in the story. You can also write, none. 

The fourth is the bashing question. Steve bashing will always happen, but you can tell me who else do you want to bash. Or maybe you just want Steve to suffer alone. 

The fith question you will write if you want a crossover, and with what property. As before you can say none. 

And the final question. In this one you will write me the title of the story, and a summary (200 words max.) of what you want the story to be like. 

There is a 7th question that is not obligatory. If you want, you can select one of my universes for your prompt to be placed in. Even in none completed ones. 

I will honor all the requests made in the survey for the story. 

The best 4 will be selected and uploaded from Tuesday to Friday. 

Thanks for everything, see you all tomorrow. 

Bye !


	13. End of 2020 update/ the Way to 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final 2020 update. How I am ending the year.

THE YEAR IS ALMOST OVER ! FINALLY, FUCK 2020

This has been a rough year everyone. I really hope you are all ok, we finally gonna end this and hopefully have a fresh start in 2021.

So how are things gonna end for me regarthing my fics.

Well. December is a tough month. Christmas shopping, traveling, all the usual. 

Updating my major stories, it’s gonna be near impossible. Therefore, I made a choice.

Both “Unite the League” and “Revengers United” Are gonna be on hold until the new year. Please comment which if the two should I work just when 2021 starts. Of course this can change. If I get a flash of explanation, then I’m going for it.

So, am I just gonna be gone ? No. There are days I won’t update.

On the updating days well here is what gonna happen.

1\. “What A True Family Looks Like” will continue as normally. The final two chapters will come on the weekends.

2.”King of Emotions” will update more regularly. As a more chill, personal story. I would like to finish the year with this. The story is mostly done, so it’s easy to update. Also, I’m on full Pixar mode, thanks to Soul being so close. So yeah, this is the story I’m ending the year with.

3\. One shots. Part of the reason I’m putting both big stories on hiatus, it’s to work on the prompts you all submitted, as well as some personal ones. 

4.New Life on the Ice Age: I’m finishing this short comedic story of mine. The horrific deaths of the final members of team Crap are close. 

5\. The Non Marvel stories. There are days that I’m gonna dedicate to stories outside the Marvel universe. The three specific ones are “Their Little Lemon” (Inside Out) “Avoiding the Collision Course” (Ice Age) and “Battle of the Nightmares” (Steven Universe).

Ok, so that’s the end of 2020. 

But now, here is what all my crazy ideas are for 2021, are you ready ?

First thing. “Dragon Family.” What the hell is going on with it. Well, while other stories are more popular. In a personal level, this is my most important story. The Dragon Master still is my favorite out of all my stories. I’m not satisfied with the sequel until I finally think I can match the first one. As soon as I’m satisfied, I’m going for it. But I will say this. From what I have, except the most crazy Steve I have ever written, my god his crazy. 

Second. Regarthing both “Council of the Elements” and “The God of Chaos and His Queens.” The former will be finished next year. The big final story is giving me a lot grief, but I ain’t giving up ! Sadly the same can’t be said for the latter. I’m officially canceling all works related to that series. I’m sorry but there is simply nothing left on me. 

Well. Now it’s time for the sad news. After considering it. I decided to do this. “Billionare Father And Captain Mother” has been deleted. I’m sorry you all. I wasn’t happy with it, I really couldn’t get with the pairing, and decided that there are just other projects I much rather write about. I’m sorry for all the people expecting this, and who knows, maybe I will return to the idea one day, but for now, that ideas has been scrapped.

Well now what about some brand new ideas, from me, and what you have suggested.

Many expressed interest in my Tony x Harley (Quinn) Suicide Squad story. I’m glad to tell you I’m doing great with it. This story is gonna be bunkers. This Tony, is a dark one. One that is not afraid of getting his hands dirty for his own purposes. That’s why the name of the story will be “Suicide Squad: Operation Kill Captain America.” You can guess what will happen to Steve and co. Specially in a story where Tony not only befriends de DC villains, but some Marvel anti heroes like Venom, Electra, and Deadpool are playing major roles. This will fun.

Second. In the latest King of Emotions chapter, I made a poll for which other Pixar film should I made a team Tony crossover with. The winner was the Cars movies. I won’t lie, I was surprised, but very happy. Both Cars and Cars 3 are among my favorite Pixar films, and I even found Cars 2 pleasant, and I’m glad you guys want this. The idea might be like Dragon Master, where the Cars world is just another planet, and after dying Tony reborns in there. He won’t be a racer, we have Lightning and Cruz (who is most likely gonna be the love interest) for that. He probably is gonna be a spy car like Mater. Don’t know what to do with the rogues yet, except for causing them pain and misery. Another Pixar film that will get a crossover, is Wall E. Don’t know what the plot will be, but it will contain tons of Wall E and Eve, because they are fucking adorable. One of the best on screen cannon couples of all time, no one is changing my mind.

Third. Remember the one shot I made with She-Ra called “You don’t know what you have until you lost it” Well that’s becoming a full story. The particular thing about this one shot as you know, is that most characters were bashed. And it will be the same here. Characters like T’Challa,the Pyms, even Rhodey and Pepper will be bashed. Of course there are exceptions (I refuse to bash the Revengers and Coulson and his team, because I love them all, same for my boy Scott) But most marvel characters will be portrayed in a bad light. As Tony moves in to Etheria, becomes King, and literally fucks Glimmer. 

I have also started planning a sequel for “Lord Blue and Lady Purple” It’s based on season 6 of AoS. Meaning Izel and Sarge are gonna be in it. However, since Coulson is alive, Sarge won’t look like him, but rather like certain other character that died in the first story. Another thing is that, while in the first story Thor and Bruce were the third main characters, this time that role will got,to,Scott and Peter. Also, since most of team Cap either got redeemed or killed off, this story is solely Steve bashing. He’s back for revenge, but the rest of his team is not, as they either left him, died, or in Natasha’s case they are crippled.

Finally. I want to do a crossover with a video game, and most likely it’s gonna be Sonic. I have two ideas for it. One is the Sonic characters coming into the MCU and having and adventure with Tony and co. By the way....,I ship Sonaze, sorry Amy fans. I still really like Amy. The other idea doesn’t involve the Sonic characters, but rather only the wisps of Sonic Colors. Tony and other 8 characters get the power of a color wisp, and become color warriors.

Lastly. Some have asked if I would ever do a story where Tony isn’t the main character. And while I have done it before, it’s only on crossovers were the main character of said franchise gets the role. Tony is my favorite character........but yes. I have plans for three stories were Tony won’t be the main character, but rather a supporting one, the loyal friend. Let’s give him a break and let another one take the center stage. I have plans for stories centered around Bruce, Daisy, and Scott. Each of this three will have their own story to shine and be awesome. Oh, don’t worry though. Even if Tony isn’t the main character, Steve and co will still be bashed. Salty forever ! 

And well that’s it.

Finally. I want to say thank you to not just the Marvel (specifically the pro Tony community) for welcoming me and my crazy ideas. This helped me get threw 2020, so thank you all. 

I wish every single one of you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. 

I’ll see you tomorrow in “King of Emotions” and maybe a little one shot that I made for fun. Hint, it’s 100% about Team Cap suffering. Literally. 

Thanks everyone, and goodbye !


	14. Why I have been so Absent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation time.

Hey everyone. Just wanted to let,you all know I’m alive. 

Man, Christmas is awesome, but buying gifts can be a hard thing. Needless to say all my time was taken by that. 

And then just in Christmas Eve......I got sick.....again :( 

So to say the truth, I ain’t feeling good at all. And really I don’t have the mindset to write at the moment, I need to recover first. 

That’s not to say I haven’t gotten some ideas in my time sick.

You see. After I’m done with the current ones I decided we need to change things. So for now own we are doing pro Steve stories !

HAHAHAHAHAHA ! I bet you didn’t believe me. Of course we aren’t doing that, anti Steve forever ! 

No. WhenI mean change, I think we need to change the crossover material. You see, crossovers are always with DC, Godzilla, animated movies or cartoons. That’s good and I enjoy doing that, but it’s time to expand even more. I’m talking about video games. 

I’m not a gamer, but I do enjoy playing them. I’m a Nintendo person. 

I’ve talk before about a Sonic crossover, I choose Sonic cause his games were the first I played, and I hold many Sonic games dearly. Even some that aren’t liked generally (I love the Black Knight game, don’t kill me.) 

Details are still being planned, but it will feature most of the Sonic gang, and of course, Eggman is the villain. There will not however, be any inter Sonic and Marvel ships, cause honestly that’s weird. I am still traumatized of seeing Elise kiss Sonic......I don’t like 06. 

Some points I will make for this. 

1\. My main Sonic ship, is Sonaze (Sonic x Blaze). I don’t hate Amy though. I love Amy, I just don’t ship her and Sonic. Maybe with Shadow....

2\. I don’t like Silver. Sorry Silver fans, I really don’t like him. Now I won’t have him be bad or anything like that, I’ll probably just have him have a very small role. 

3\. I LOVE the wips. Particularly the 7 of Colors for Wii. Expect them to have a big role. 

Another franchise I’m thinking of, is Fire Emblem. Specifically, Three Houses. I LOVE that game. 

I still don’t know how the story would go, but there is one thing you Three Houses fans have to know, and this might turn you out. 

I’m a 100% with no question, a pure and loyal Edelgard supporter. I love her, and I didn’t hesitate to side with her. So of you’re a Dimitri fan, story is not for you. If you like Claude, well, I do like him too, not as much as Edelgard but I like him, I spared with without second thought, so you may stick around. But if you like Rhea, get the hell out of my story !...  
..no hard feelings, I respect your opinions. 

Also, I ship female Byleth and Edelgard so dam hard, so whatever the story is, that’s the main ship. 

I still have no idea of the plot, so if you have an idea, say so. As long as the Emperor is protected at all costs. 

However, keep in mind that this stories will probably come. After all of the current ones are finish.

Sadly, I don’t know when I’ll be back, I wasn’t even supposed to write another update. Dam sickness. 

When you see another chapter, that means I’m ok now.

Happy new year everyone, hopefully 2021 will be awesome. Thanks for the support during this crazy year, I wish you all the best.


	15. I’m back !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back !

Hello Marvel fans, long time no seen. 

This is the longest I’ve been gone, I missed writing. 

Anyway. First of all, why did I suddenly go missing ?

Well. I only wanted to take a break so I could do Christmas shopping, and then return to writing. But life sometimes doesn’t go as planned. 

After Christmas, I got sick. Really really sick, when I didn’t get better, I feared the worst.....and Yep, I tested positive for COVID 19. 

I wasn’t that bad to be honest. I’m lucky I didn’t need to go to the hospital or anything, I recovered at home. Yet it was still a pretty tough thing to get threw, but I’m glad it’s over now. 

Yet, things went bad once again. One of my pets sadly lost his life in an accident, and as you can imagine. I was pretty sad, and didn’t feel like writing. It didn’t help that his name was Bruce. May he Rest In Peace. I’ll always miss him. 

But now, I’m ok. I’m ready to start again. So I’m ending my hiatus. 

You might be wondering, what it’s coming. Well we do have a lot to talk about.

Status of old projects. 

Dragon Family: I’m 100% done with this and I’m so exited to show you all. I will admit, I liked it more than the first. It has everything I wanted to include in it. It will come soon, depending on my choice of this, or another story. 

Unite the League: I’m almost ready, yet as I’m not in my 100% I wish to wait a bit longer. I’m making a few changes, mostly due to WW84 (I thought it was ok) and WandaVision (not gonna lie, loving it) so give me a bit more time. 

Revengers United: I’m rewriting it. So it will take some time for it to return, please be patient, I’m not happy with the story I had, so I must change it. 

This three are the most popular ones. If you have a question about another one, ask in the comments and I’ll get back at you as fast as I can. 

New Projects. Not gonna lie, in my sick time, I thought a lot about this ones. 

So first of all. Introducing my new stories 

Colors of Sunrise: This is my first crossover with a video game (not counting that fnaf one shot) it’s with Fire Emblem: Three Houses. I got this game to pass the time with Covid, and man did it help. Worry not, I’ll explain everything that you need in the story itself. I once again warn you, if you are a fan of the game, and know all the routes. This will be, an Edelgard story. I’m an Edelgard fan, she’ll be the lovely co protagonist this time. Trust me when I said that this woman, has suffered more than any MCU character, COMBINED. She is perfect for this. I won’t say much, but this things. One, Tony’ love interest is a character in the game, either a witch that is much better than Wanda, or a archer girl that is better than Clint. And Two......I think this is the most heartbreaking story I’ve written. 

Princess of Infinity: Fall of the Gods. The sequel to Princess of Infinity. This will take the character is a more serious journey, lifes will be lost, and damages will be made. A dark adventure is coming. 

Untitled Sonic crossover: If you got a title idea, please tell. Unlike the previous two stories I mentioned that are more serious. This is gonna be much more of a fun and simple tell. The Avengers and Team Sonic team up to defeat Eggman. Simple as that. Oh andSteve being stupid. 

And there is something else.........

I doubt it I would do it, but I’ll do it. 

I bet you didn’t expect it.

Are you ready ? 

You’ll be getting........................

AQUA-TONY 

PART 4! 

I won’t tell anything, except, it’s based on certain trailer that just came out. 

I’m exited to be back, it’s been too long. 

See you all soon, bye !


End file.
